Restricted Love
by WickedHex
Summary: A human and a monster fall in love but it is not to be, for they live in a time where this sort of relationship is forbidden, anyone who breaks this rule is sentenced to death... or worse... A one shot, maybe I'll continue it? but don't getcha hopes up.


**A/N**

 **So this is an Undertale one shot, it includes Frans, so if that triggers you then please leave.**

 **I do know I have other projects but I kind of abandoned them, you'll only get one shots from this busy girl from now on! I know some of you must of had been waiting for more chapters of my previous fanfics, but eh, ya know.**

 **Also, I believe fandoms are like country's. The country you've spent the most time in, is the number one fandom you've spent most of your time in. When you move on to get a change of scenery but still love the previous country(fandom) you visit another country(fandom) for a year or two, then return to your home country(fandom) and so on.**

 **I have done the same with MLP to Undertale. I will return to MLP in the future!**

 **Now, on with the story, thankyou for your time and if you are interested in speaking with me, I'm always up to making new friends!**

 **I'm a little rusty in the art of "fanfic" so play nice in the comment section!**

 **Review, Fave, Follow, Enjoy!**

\--

They had been together for a while, sending each other romantic gestures, such as cuddling, letting one know the other cares for them very much, kissing and more... Intimate things.

It was truly beautiful what they had, most would be jealous, for sadly they lived in a time where such relationships were banned and who ever broke that rule would be sentence to death...

Or worse.

But one of the two was more reasonable as the other was more strong headed, leading them to believe that the one rule that threatened their love mattered not.

He held her hands passionately, stars in his eyes, "we don't have to stay here and have what we are be crushed! We can change the fates those who are afraid kill our love with!" He beamed, extatic of his plan, his phalanges caressed her soft and small hands compared to his large, boney ones.

"We can?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing! And she was the dreamer of the two! Right there in her own home was her servent and dear lover on his knees considering the unthinkable! And trying to make her join him!

Though that wasn't the point, she'd follow him anywhere. But he was crazy to hope for such things! And they both knew it.

"Of course we can! There may be a rule against what we have, kiddo, but there is no rule to say we can't leave and make our own!" He was so sure, yet... She doubted him, in fear what would happen to her. Or worse... Her beloved. She never felt doubtful of him before and hated herself for it.

"But-! That's absurd-!" She pulled from his grasp to his displeasure, she turned around in a huff having her cream lace dress twirl around with her. Now having her back turned to him she continued, "you-! I-!" She snapped around, "what about your dear brother?!"

She was clearly making excuses, but she loved Pappy like he was her real sibling in all but blood! But at this point she'd use anything as an excuse to stop her lover's madness! "He'd be heart broken if he came home to find us gone! And what about my sister?!"

Her beloved looked crushed, though she knew all too well he wouldn't give up so easily, "so..." He seemed to suddenly be stuck in deep thought, obviously trying to come up with a plan to evade this problem.

He stood and rushed over to her, beaming once again as he held her waste in a hug, "why don't they runaway with us?!"

Your eyes widened you knew all too well that there was no other way if they were to proceed with the plan, after all you knew Pappy and your sister love each other the same and would jump at an opportunity like this. But that didn't stop you from trying to find another way out of this.

You thought, your beloved patiently. awaiting your answer...

You thought more, hoping for a better way, hoping a miracle would descend from the heavens...

But it didn't. Nothing happened. No enigma's of any sort. You sighed in defeat, your lover grinning wildly and lifting you into the air and swing you around in glee!

When he finally placed you back on the ground, his grin met your lips. When he was done planting a celebratory kiss on your lips you both nuzzled in each others grasp, bumping each others foreheads together with shear admiration for one another.

"So." He embarked. She pulled a questioning eyebrow, "so??", he chuckled lightly, " when will our depetature be?" You smiled a small smile, still unsure of the consequences, "i was hoping you'd decide."

His grin widened, "how about tonight then, kiddo?" He answered, jokingly.

"Sans." She warned.

"Frisk." Sans playfully warned.

Frisk shoved him softly, but hard enough for him to topple over. "You're terrible!" She couldn't help but laugh.

"I know." He sat himself up and shrugged, closing his eyes contently.


End file.
